


A Cry For Help

by TheUnknownCaller



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Happy Ending, Maybe - Freeform, Might change the rating or add tags as I go along, My first time writing a fanfiction, Poor Connor, Possible graphic torture, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownCaller/pseuds/TheUnknownCaller
Summary: It was just a normal day for Hank and Connor: Hank is woken up by Connor, Connor makes breakfast, Hank and Connor go to work, they get received the case of a murderous android, Hank and Connor drive to the investigation site, Connor goes missing, wait what...?Hank and Connor get received a case in which an android has been murdering humans and androids all around Detroit, but the way the android kills his victims is torturous and sadistic, when they go to the the site where that latest murder was committed they spilt up to search for evidence, but Connor doesn’t come back and Hank has a feeling on why.





	1. Good morning!

Hank’s POV:

I hear a noice, it seemed far away but it was somehow loud enough to become annoying, I try to pinpoint the noice but with no success. “Lie-t-nt?” I bearly hear a thing but it was still as loud as a drum to my ears and I groan in response as if to make it stop, again, no success. Something shakes me slightly and the voice is raised “Lieut-ant?” I finely recognise the voice, Connor, I growl in realisation that he won’t leave until I’m awake.

I opened my eyes slightly. “What...?” I say, with a bit more bite into it than I wanted but it seemed that Connor didn’t notice, “Lieutenant, it’s time to get up, it’s currently 8:10am and we must be at the office at 9:00am unless you want another note within your record”

I get up slowly and give Connor a look. “8:10? Fucking hell... you could of given me a bit longer kid...”

“Well not really Lieutenant, I worked out roughly how long each morning activity takes you, so this is the perfect time to get up”

I sigh and chuckle ‘there’s really no arguing with him.’ I get up, get dressed and head to the kitchen.

 

Connor’s POV:

I leave Hank to get dress and head to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast, egg, toast, bacon and a cup of coffee, I noted when I first met Hank that he likes his coffee black.

I start to hum a song that Hank often played on the radio in the car, ‘Knights of The Black Death if I recall correctly’

I’m snapped out of my thoughts as I notice a large movement within the corner of my optical unit. “Good morning Sumo” Sumo barks in response and pads over to me, looking up to me as if he was begging. “Sumo, none of this is really health for a dog, it’s not even recommended for human consumption in large quantities, you must stay to you’re-“ Sumo starts to whine as if to say please. I sigh and give in. ‘I guess I wouldn’t hurt this once.’ I pick up one of the bacon slices and throw to the floor,

Sumo eats to happily and pads of somewhere.

 

Hank’s POV:

As soon as I walk into the kitchen I’m bombarded with the smell of bacon, and see Connor serveing breakfast.

“Good timing” I mutter to myself. “Hello Lieut-“ I cut him off. “Connor, call me Hank! How many times, we have known each other of too long to be formal to eachother, ok kid?”

“Ok Lieut- Hank” I chuckle to myself and sit down.

“Kid, why do keep on making breakfast for me?” I say as I eat the food in front of me. “You make me feel old.” “Li- Hank, I just want to be helpful and make you happy” I was slightly thrown off-guard.

“Kid! You don’t have to do all this to make me feel fucking happy, sure you can be a pain in the ass but you’re a good friend and you make me feel what I can consider happy” I say as I finsh breakfast.

I then notice Connor reaching for the plate. “Connor! Piss off I’m not incapable of simple shit like cleaning a fucking plate!” Sometimes Connor can be so fucking annoying in his own special way...

“Sorry Hank” I notice I hit a bit of a nerve and pat him on the back. “Hey, don’t listen me, I’m a grumpy old git ok? But, still try to do less shit for me ok?” “Ok Hank, but we still have to go to work.” ‘Shit... I forgot...’ “Oh yeah, then let’s crack on!”

 

NoBody’s POV:

Connor and Hank rushed out the door, got in the car, and drove to the office.

 


	2. Shouting, Shock and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fowler calls Connor and Hank into his office to ‘brief’ them on what’s been happening and sends them on a case, Hank has a bad feeling while Connor is conflicted with a new emotion: Fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of human gore, so... if you don’t like that, don’t continue. Also I’ll try to upload at least once a week.

NoBody’s POV:

After what seemed like hours of driving, Connor and Hank reached there destination, DPD Central Station.

“Whoa! what the fuck?” Hank cursed as an officer bumped into him, “Sorry Lieutenant Anderson” the officer muttered and then disappeared somewhere around the corner.

When the duo entered the station the first thing they noticed was that officers from multiple departments were scurrying around like ants, some carried stacks of papers balanced impossibly tall while others talked into there earpieces frantically.

As if things couldn’t get more annoying, Captain Fowler called... well more like yelled them into his office.

“Wonder what _he_ wants...” Hank spat venomously, obviously annoyed.

Connor and Hank walked in to find a very pissed off looking Fowler, “Do you know what’s been happening?” Fowler almost to calmly said for how he just looked. “Wel-“ Hank was cut off by Connor, “No we do not Captain Fowler, but by the commotion that we witnessed just now, we think it is a serious matter” Connor said calmly while Hank gave Connor a look.

”You’re god damn RIGHT ITS SERIOUS!” Fowler suddenly yelled making both Connor and Hank flinch slightly “Where the hell have you two been?!”

”Home.” Hank said bluntly “Where else?” He added sarcastically.

Fowler gave Hank an annoyed look “You can watch you fucking tone there Anderson” Fowler warned but rather quickly regaining he composure. “Look lets just get to the point...“ Fowler sighed. “Recently... theres been a series of... murders and kidnappings around Detroit, victim targets being both human and android, we have found out that this murder is an android since theres blue blood at our current investigation, we reckon it’s the same android every time since its killing methods are rather... disturbing... but sadly we do not know where or what happens to the kidnapped” Fowler explained.

Hank expression softened slightly “So... the hell do you want us to do?” Hank asked.

”simple” Fowler said while getting up and shoving a file into Connors hands “Go to the said site on this file, and find the android that is MURDERING AND KIDNAPPING!” Fowler exclaimed raising his voice with each word he said.

”Why us?!” Hank exclaimed.

Captain Fowler stared at Hank as if he were insane. “Do you really think... your the only person-“ Fowler look at Connor and corrected himself “-People... who are on this CASE?!” Fowler yelled. “Most of the DCPD are on this case all around Detroit! I’m neck high in just the fucking cases, complaints and notices we have received!” Fowler yelled yet again.

Hank growled and was about to say something but was stopped by Connor. “Lieutenant... I would advise not argue anymore, it’s doing no good” Connor warned, LED swirling yellow.

Hank sighed. “Fine.” and with that, he walked out, Connor was about to follow until Fowler said his name.

”Tell Hank to change his attitude... and good luck” Fowler growled.

”Yes, Captain” Connor said simply and when off to find Hank.

After about 5 minutes of looking for Hank Connor found him waiting in the car.

”About fucking time” Hank growled.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow to blue, yellow to blue and finally settled on a steady blue.

”s-sorry Lieutenant... I didn’t expect you to already be in the car...” Connor trailed on.

”Yeah well I’m here, get in already” Hank spat, which caused Connor’s LED to turn a solid yellow.

Connor got into the passenger seat “Um... here’s the file Lieutenant...” Connor said quietly.

Hank took it and read it over, grimaced and then closed the file.

”Let’s go.” Hank said blandly but added after a long pause. “Sorry Connor.”

Connor smiled “it’s ok Lieutenant” Connor’s LED then went to a steady blue.

The car ride was quite, well talking wise, the music however was blasting a familiar song that Connor was all to fond of.

————————————————————

Connor’s POV:

| Stress Level: 10%

After the car stopped it was already 4:17pm, and police cars littered the house’s front yard. Me and Hank got out and walked towards the house.

”Connor.” Hank stated and I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“I’ll go talk to these investors what they have found out so far, go have a head start.” Hank stated but suddenly added “Don’t lick anything, ok?” Hank said while smirking.

I nod “Yes Lieutenant.” With that we both turn around, Hank to the group of investors and myself to the house.

As soon as I enter the door I instantly notice the door and windows were in no way damaged but the keys dropped next to the door. ‘No signs of forced entry, but there’s a possibility that the family let it in, unknowing of it’s intention’ I thought and noted.

I enter the living room and was shocked of what was in front of me.

| Stress Level: 25%

Firstly, there was blood... Everywhere.

Most of the furnishings were either damaged or broken completely, signs of a severe struggle.

Barely any police were in the room and the ones that were there must of had strong stomachs.

The first body I noticed:

Name: Sam Thomson

Age: 54

Occupation: Construction Worker

Other: Married to Sarah Thomson, Two kids named Zack Thomson and Grace Thomson.

I looked away from the body, grimacing, but still had to note the injuries.

Both legs are broken as well as his arms, most probably to immobilise him, both his hands are missing with no sign on were they are... yet, his face... both eyes have a knife each in them and his expression like a frozen scream, showing no teeth and ripped gums.

| Stress Level: 35%

My eyes reluctantly look at the other corpse across the room...

I scan her face:

N4me: Sarah Th0mson

Age: 49

0ccupation: Nurs3

Oth3r: MarriEd to Sam Thomson, tWo kid5 names Zack ThoMson and Grace Thoms0n.

I feel sick... I look away and I notice I’m shaking ‘w-what is this...’ but I knew I must continue the investigation...

I scan her injuries...

Just like her husband her arms and legs are broken, but the rest is different... her nails are missing as well as her ears her face... if she had no injuries, you would think she was sleeping... patches of her hair was missing as well as her nose.

| Stress Level: 50%

I take a shaky breath.

I look for the blue blood Captain Fowler mentioned and soon found it. I looked around to see if there were any signs of Hank when there was none, i analysed the blood sample:

N4m3: A#$?n

Serial Numb3r: 729-9237-11

Model: LP #%=

N-Noted.

I look at one of the officers. “E-Excuse me...” I curse myself for my stuttering...

”Yes?” She said, her voice showing she was as disturbed as I was.

I didn’t want to ask but I still needed to know, “Are... Are the children...” I didn’t need to finsh for the officer to know was I was implying.

”Upstairs, there’s a child up there, but that’s all... the other one is not within the household.”

| Stress Level: 55%

I swallow to get the lump out my throat, but to no avail. I walk up the stairs until I heard Hank call my name.

”Connor, w-what’s it like in there?” The tone in Hank’s voice is... possibly worry, though I’m not to fond of the emotion.

”it’s...” I struggle to get the words out. “Horrible” I finally settle on and Hank’s face twists, showing another emotion I am not fond of.

Hank says nothing more and turns around the corner while I go upstairs.

 

Hank’s POV:

As soon as I enter the living room the smell of death is strong as hell, but when i look around... “Jesus fucking Christ...” I say out loud and instantly double over, nothing comes out but the urge is severe.

I finally compose myself and ask one of the officers.

”So, what’s b-been found so far?” I asked ‘Fucking get it together’.

”There have been three confirmed victums at the moment, Two adults by the name of Sam and Sarah and one child by the name of Zack, we reckon there was a second child because of family pictures, but there is no sign of her” the officer said grimly.

”Have you spoken to Connor?” I asked, Connor’s most probably the best when it comes to finding evidence.

“You mean the RK800? Yes, he asked if there were anymore victims, I said that the child was upstairs.” She said.

”Thanks.” I said simply and went to get Connor.

I walk up the stair rather slowly and start to think. ‘Fucking hell its only been two months since that revolution... sure it peaceful but this fucking guy is not helping... sick bastard.’

The first thing I notice is Connor, he’s just standing, but his his eye are unfocused and his LED flashing red, not good.

”Connor!” I exclaimed, I click my fingers in his face and he bolts out of whatever he was thinking.

”Connor? You ok?” ‘Of corse he fucking not’ I think to myself.

 

Connor’s POV:

| Stress Level: 75% <Warning: decrease Stress>

God why... why why why why why?!

”c—-or”

Why why why?!

*snap snap snap*

The sudden snapping made me jolt, I look around and see Hank, his face full of concern.

”Connor? You ok?” He asked gently.

”I... I don’t know” a sob escapes from my throat, when did I start crying?

”Shit kid... what the hell did you see?” Hank asked

“T-The kid...” I manage to say. “Why...” I sob... god why...

I feel someone hold my hand and lead me down stairs. “Come on kid...”

I suddenly seek the cold air on my face, I look around ‘The backgarden’

| Stress Level: 45%

“Kid” Hank’s voice breaks me out of my thoughts. “Y-Yes Hank?”

”Look we’ve got what we came for right? You know what happened? You have notes and... descriptions of.. the victims right?” I nod at all the questions Hank asks me. “So we are nearly done here right?” I nod again “I’ll do the rest while you calm down, I can tell by both you’re body language and you’re fucking LED that you’re at the very least disturbed, ok?” I nod again “O-Ok Hank.”

|Stress Level: 35%

“Come in when you’re ready” Hank reminds me.

After I’m alone I sit down on the bench near the far end and attempt to relax ‘How... How could someone do that... android or human’ I sigh to myself and close my eyes.

| Stress Level 2-

*Snap*

My eyes jolt open.

| Stress Level: 45%

I stand up “Hank..?” I call, hoping it’s him.

Suddenly a hand wraps around my mouth and a knife to my throat. “Move and i’ll _fucking_ kill you” he whispers into my ear. I whimper.

| Stress Level: 85%

”Wait... you’re that RK800 right?” he chuckles darkly and whispers “Jackpot.”

Next thing I feel was a pain to my head.

Darkness made its way around me, but before i was consumed by it, I felt another pain, mental pain which I quickly figured out what it was...

| Stress Level: 98%

Fear.

 


	3. Stress Level Limitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes up strapped up in a dark place. (This chapter is Connor’s POV only)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! A finished chapter!

**Rebooting...**

**Rebooting...**

**< Self Repair> Failed**

**< Warning>**

**Left Optical Unit missing: Replacement Required.**

**Thirium Level: 69%**

**Lower Body: Critically Damaged**

**Thirium Pump: Functional**

 

**< Calling CyberLife for emergency repairs...>**

~~**C411 F4I13D** ~~

I awake to flashing warnings, I open my eyes... wait... I blink and blink again but the warnings tell me indeed I’m missing my left optical unit... shit.

With my remaining eye I scan my surroundings, I’m in some sort of room, not very well kept if I do say so myself, the walls were crimson red in colour but were also tattered and worn, across from me was a mirror, but I think it is a one sided window but that is the least of my concerns, the chair I’m strapped into, the bindings are too tight, causing my wrists and most probably my ankles and neck to turn to it’s white panelling... it... hurts...

|Stress Levels: 45%

 

Im so lost within my thoughts that I didn’t realise that two people walked into the room, the only way I realised that is when one of them punched me, temporarily showing my panelling on my cheek...

He was a tall, big male human, the darkness concealed his face, so I couldn’t get any other information.

”You listening now?!” The man’s voice was full of hatrid, the second man wearing a sort of lab coat, face also concealed in darkness, just stood there giving the first man a silent warning to stop, and he does.

He coughs to regain my attention “I bet you are wondering what you are doing here...” he asked me, his voice awfully calm. I can’t help but for my face to twist in... distaste and it filled me with a sort of rage which again I’m not fond of.

“Y... Yes! And I would also like to inform yo-“

***SMACK***

|Stress Levels: 56%

 

The impact of the hand and synthetic skin colliding echoed in the room for a few moments, make me be wiseful on n9t to talk anymore.

“You need to find your place dear android~” The first man said, his voice awfully sweet.

The second, which I surprisingly find more intimidating speaks up “Anyway, this program is a _very_ curious bunch, we all are, we already know many, practically everything about the human body...” his face leans closer to mine ever so slightly but blanketed by darkness “but we don’t know much about you androids and yes, it was humanity that created you but I mean... what is it called... your _deviancy we are interested in,_ do you feel things like us humans? we took matters into our own hands to find out” with that, they both walk out of the door and disappear as the steel closes.

|Stress Levels: 62%

 

’What did he mean...’ again, I’m snapped out of my thoughts at someone else talks, a female, human... android... I don’t know.

”Today will be a test, to see if you can... withstand it, it will not kill you, we think, but it will most definitely damage you” With that the speaker cut out.

 

How very confusing, waking up strapped up in a chair, unable to move and then spoken to without knowing anything...

 

Without warning a powerful surge is shot though my body, white blinded me as the electric shot within my biocomponents, scratch that, everywhere. I think I’m screaming, but im not sure, I just feel... pain, but im not supposed to feel it.

**|WARNING: STRESS LEVELS: 89% LOWER STRESS**

 

How did that go so high... the electricity starting to feel numb, but that doesn’t stop me from panicking.

**|WARNING: STRESS LEVELS: 95% LOWER STRESS**

 

Unknowingly, my voice began to be riddled with static due to overheating, but I just want it to stop, for everything to stop.

** | _WARNING: STRESS LEVELS: 100%_ **

 

I started to thrash around, to get any movement, just to make it stop! My body _hurt,_ everything _hurt!_ The straps restricting me, steal8ng me from any movement, so I start to scream again, a thing to cause  _damage,_ to get that little bit further away from this life!

**_ =W4RN1N6# S7R3SS L3VEL@ 1I4% _ **

**_ P0WER DOWN 1N* _ **

**_ 1O _ **

**_ 9 _ **

**_ B _ **

**_ 7 _ **

**_ 6 _ **

**_ 5 _ **

**_ 4 _ **

**_ 3 _ **

**_ 2 _ **

**_ 1 _ **

 

 

 

 

Darkness... bitter sweet darkness...

But little did I know, this was only the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m sorry for not publishing anything for awhile, hopefully I will continue this and if I do, it will be updated pretty slowly since now I am doing my GCSE work.... not fun.  
> (If I don’t continue, I’ll be happy to lend this to someone if they want)


End file.
